vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
1. FC Nürnberg
Der 1. FC Nürnberg Verein für Leibesübungen e.V., allgemein bekannt als 1. FC Nürnberg (kurz: 1.FCN oder „der Club“), ist ein traditionsreicher Fußballverein aus Nürnberg, der am 4. Mai 1900 gegründet wurde. Die Vereinsfarben sind rot und weiß, die Traditionsfarben dagegen weinrot und schwarz. Derzeitiger Präsident des Vereins ist Michael A. Roth. Bis 1995 war der 1. FC Nürnberg auch ein Sportverein. Seitdem ist die Herren-Fußballabteilung ein eigenständiger Verein unter dem alten Namen 1. FC Nürnberg VfL e.V., der dem 1. FCN Dachverein e.V. als Dachverband angehört. Auch die anderen Vereinsabteilungen wurden selbständige Vereine, die im Dachverein organisiert sind und sich mit Bezug auf den 1. FC Nürnberg neue Vereinsnamen zulegen mussten: Box-Club 1. FC Nürnberg, 1. FC Nürnberg Frauen- und Mädchenfußball, 1. FC Nürnberg Handball, Schach, Hockey, 1. FCN Roll- und Eissport, 1. FCN Schwimmen, 1. FCN Ski und Tennis-Club 1. FC Nürnberg. Zu den erfolgreichsten Mannschaften gehören die 1. FC Nürnberg Handballfrauen (zwölfmal Deutscher Meister, zweimal Pokalsieger, einmal Europapokalsieger). Am bekanntesten ist jedoch die Fußballabteilung des Vereins (mit 8000 Mitgliedern) und insbesondere die Profimannschaft. Der Verein Mit neun Meisterschaften war der „Club“ bis 1987 über 60 Jahre lang deutscher Fußball-Rekordmeister, bevor der FC Bayern München ihn ablöste. Seit Mitte der 1980er Jahre ist der FCN als „Fahrstuhlmannschaft“ bekannt, das heißt er schafft es nicht, sich langfristig in der 1. Bundesliga festzusetzen, sondern steigt regelmäßig ab und wieder auf. Zusammen mit Arminia Bielefeld hält er zu Beginn der Saison 2006/2007 mit sechs Abstiegen aus der 1. Bundesliga den inoffiziellen Titel als Rekordabsteiger. 2007 befindet sich der 1. FC Nürnberg in der dritten Saison in Folge in der 1. Bundesliga und gewann zum Abschluss der Saison den DFB-Pokal. Die Fußball-Heimspiele werden im vormaligen Frankenstadion, welches nach dem Produkt eines Sponsors easyCredit-Stadion benannt ist, ausgetragen, das 47.500 Zuschauer fasst. Das Trainingsgelände befindet sich am Valznerweiher im Nürnberger Stadtteil Zerzabelshof. Von der Bundesligagründung bis zum ersten Abstieg Die Vereinsführung des 1. FC Nürnberg stand der Gründung der Bundesliga und der Einführung des Profitums skeptisch gegenüber. „Zur Struktur unserer Vereine passt das Profitum so wenig wie zum Journalismus das Pferdestehlen“, lautete ein Kommentar aus dem Vorstand. Dennoch hoffte man in Nürnberg nach den unmittelbar zuvor errungenen Erfolgen, eine gute Rolle in der Liga zu spielen. Die ersten vier Spielzeiten Bundesliga verliefen für den Club wenig erfolgreich. Zwei sechste Plätze waren die besten Ergebnisse, die die Mannschaft holte. Immerhin brachten diese die Qualifikation für den Messepokal, den Vorläufer des UEFA-Pokals. Doch der Club schied jeweils in der 1. Runde aus. Der 1. FCN verzeichnet auch die erste Trainerentlassung der Bundesligageschichte, als Widmayer 1963 gehen musste. Mit dem Verkauf des vereinseigenen Stadions in Zerzabelshof finanzierte die Vereinsführung den Aufbau eines modernen Trainingsgeländes am Valznerweiher in unmittelbarer Nähe zur neuen Spielstätte, dem schon 1928 erbauten Städtischen Stadion. Damit sorgte der Verein für langfristig professionelle Trainingsbedingungen. Zugleich zeigte sich, dass die Meisterspieler von 1961 alleine kein Garant für einen Erfolg in der Bundesliga. Zudem hatte die große Integrationsfigur Max Morlock 1964 seine Karriere beendet. Es fehlte zunächst eine Führungspersönlichkeit. Nach einigen Transfers wie den Verpflichtungen von Georg Volkert und vor allem Franz Brungs, Zvezdan Cebinac und August Starek gelang 1968 unter Trainer Max Merkel die erste Meisterschaft in der Bundesliga. Diese war auch ein Ergebnis mannschaftlicher Geschlossenheit und eines eingespielten Teams. Lediglich fünfzehn Spieler kamen in dieser Saison für den Club in der Bundesliga zum Einsatz. Zugleich war diese Meisterschaft bis zum Pokalsieg 2007 der letzte Titelgewinn des 1. FC Nürnberg im Fußball. In der folgenden Saison stieg der Club als Titelverteidiger aus der Bundesliga ab, was bis heute einmalig ist. Die Schuld wird meist bei Max Merkels großem Spielerumbruch ausgemacht, der vor der 1968/69 zehn Spieler, darunter Meisterspieler wie Ferschl, Starek und Torjäger Brungs abgab. Mit den Neuverpflichtungen hatte Merkel den Club für den Europapokal konkurrenzfähig machen wollen. Stattdessen schied der FCN in der 1. Rundes des Europapokals aus. Weitere Ursachen waren eine beispiellose Leistungsdichte im Verlauf der Saison 1968/69. Nürnberg als Absteiger landete nur neun Punkte hinter Vizemeister Aachen. Schließlich gilt noch Bestechung als Ursache. So behauptet Verteidiger Wenauer, dass Torhüter Rynio am vorletzten Spieltag beim 2:2 gegen die ebenfalls abstiegsbedrohten Dortmunder bestochen war: „Bekannt ist, dass Borussia Dortmund unseren Torhüter Jürgen Rynio eingekauft hat, der im Schicksalsspiel, dem 2:2 gegen Dortmund, zumindest einen vermutlich haltbaren Treffer passieren ließ.“. Nachgewiesen wurde dies jedoch nicht. Problematisch war der Abstieg nicht nur aus sportlicher, sondern auch aus finanzieller Sicht. Denn mit dem Bau des am 31. Oktober 1968 eingeweihten Trainingsgeländes hatte sich der Verein in der Hoffnung auf lukrative Einnahmen in Bundesliga und Europapokal verschuldet. Der 1.FC Nürnberg ging mit den modernsten Trainingsanlagen Europas in die Zweitklassigkeit, für sportliche Verstärkungen fehlten jedoch Finanzmittel. Neun Jahre in der Zweitklassigkeit Nach nur sechs Jahren Zugehörigkeit zur Bundesliga musste der deutsche Rekordmeister wieder im regionalen Fußball antreten. Den zweitklassigen Unterbau der Bundesliga bildeten damals noch fünf Regionalligen (Süd, Südwest, West, Nord, Berlin), wobei die Regionalliga Süd das Gebiet der ehemaligen Oberliga Süd umfasste. Der sportliche Abstieg bedeutete, auf viele alte bekannte Gegner aus Oberligazeiten wie die SpVgg Fürth und den FC Schweinfurt, den Karlsruher SC und den VfR Mannheim zu treffen. Wie erwähnt war der Verein finanziell schwer belastet und der völlig unerwartete Abstieg traf die Führung schwer. Präsident Walter Luther musste sich mit dem Problem der Finanzierung des Wiederaufstiegs auseinandersetzen, statt den Verein wie geplant zu europäischen Erfolgen zu führen. Nach den ersten zwei Jahren in der Regionalliga wurde Luther durch den Handballer Hans Ehrt abgelöst, der in seiner Amtszeit bis 1977 den Schuldenberg von sechs Millionen D-Mark um zwei Millionen DM[http://www.fcn.de/index.php?id=10217 1.FC Nürnberg: Die Präsidenten des 1.FC Nürnberg, auf: www.fcn.de (24. Juni 2006)] verkleinerte. In der Zweitklassigkeit verpasste der Club mehrmals den möglichen Wiederaufstieg in die 1. Bundesliga. Die Mannschaft verfügte mit Dieter Nüssing, Kurt Geinzer und Slobodan Petrovic Mitte der 1970er Jahre über ein Mittelfeld mit Bundesligaformat und mit Hans Walitza stand ein treffsicherer Angreifer zur Verfügung. Doch selbst die kontinuierliche Trainingsarbeit eines Hans Tilkowski von 1973 bis 1976 reichte nur für die Teilnahme an der Aufstiegsrunde und letztlich für die Qualifikation zur 1974 gegründeten 2. Bundesliga. Dort fiel der Club für einige Zeit sogar hinter fränkische Konkurrenten wie Bayern Hof und den FC Schweinfurt 05 zurück. Nach acht Jahren Zweitklassigkeit resignierte auch das Publikum. So kamen zum letzten Heimspiel der Saison 1976/77 nur 1743 Zuschauer, die somit für den Minusrekord in der Vereinsgeschichte sorgten. Ohne seine Leistungsträger Nüssing, Geinzer, Pechthold und Hannakampf ging der Club ohne große Ambitionen in die Saison 1977/78. Doch ausgerechnet am Ende dieser Saison gelang die langersehnte Rückkehr in das Fußballoberhaus. Aus der Jugend, die 1974 erstmals Deutscher Jugendmeister wurde, hatten sich vielversprechende Talente wie Norbert Eder, Bertram Beierlorzer, Horst Weyerich, Peter Stocker und Reinhold Schöll entwickelt, die zusammen mit den verbliebenen Routiniers zunächst unter Trainer Horst Buhtz und dann unter Werner Kern den Aufstieg realisierten. Fahrstuhlmannschaft statt Europacup Nach dem Ende der langen Zweitklassigkeit erfolgte 1979 gleich wieder der Abstieg aus der 1. Bundesliga und 1980 der sofortige Wiederaufstieg. Aus dem Rekordmeister begann eine Fahrstuhlmannschaft zu werden. In der ersten Ära von Präsident Michael A. Roth, der 1979 auf Lothar Schmechtig folgte, plante dieser die Rückkehr in die Bundesligaspitze. Doch das Konzept mit Altstars wie Rudolf Kargus, Manfred Burgsmüller und Rüdiger Abramczik ging nicht auf. Spieler kamen und gingen, innerhalb von vier Spielzeiten verschliss der Verein zehn Trainer. Lediglich das verlorene DFB-Pokalfinale 1982 brachte Funktionären und Fans eine kurzzeitige Erinnerung an frühere Zeiten. Statt des geplanten internationalen Geschäfts folgte 1983/84 nach einer katastrophalen Saison ohne jeden Auswärtspunkt der erneute Abstieg. Präsident Roth warf das Handtuch und wurde durch Gerd Schmelzer abgelöst. Immerhin war der Verein zu diesem Zeitpunkt weitgehend schuldenfrei.[http://www.fcn.de/index.php?id=10215 1.FC Nürnberg: Die Präsidenten des 1.FC Nürnberg, auf: www.fcn.de (24. Juni 2006)] Schmelzer verlängerte mit Abstiegstrainer Heinz Höher. Die folgende Zweitligasaison wurde zum Wendepunkt. Als im Oktober 1984 die erfahrenen Spieler wie Udo Horsmann und Rudi Kargus die weitere Zusammenarbeit mit Trainer Höher verweigerten, wurde diese entlassen. Um junge Spieler wie Hans Dorfner, Dieter Eckstein, Roland Grahammer und Stefan Reuter entstand eine Mannschaft, die nicht nur den sofortigen Wiederaufstieg schaffte, sondern Saison 1987/88 als Tabellenfünfter sogar die Qualifikation für den UEFA-Pokal. Neben den Aufstiegshelden waren die später hinzugekommen Spieler wie Joachim Philipkowski und Anders Giske in der Abwehr, Manfred Schwabl im Mittelfeld, Jörn Andersen als Torjäger und schließlich Andreas Köpke im Tor wesentliche Garanten des Erfolgs. Die Jahre von 1985 bis 1988 waren eine der wenigen Phasen in der jüngeren Club-Geschichte, in der Trainer, Präsident und Mannschaft in einem ruhigen Umfeld arbeiten konnten. Parallel zum sportlichen Erfolg begann das Vereinspräsidium um Präsident Schmelzer und Schatzmeister Böbel sein Konzept des „Club 2000“ umzusetzen. Das sah nicht nur die Etablierung der Mannschaft in der Spitzenklasse vor, sondern auch einen Stadionneubau, die Sanierung des Vereinsgeländes und die Zukunftssicherung des Vereins durch die Verpachtung eines Grundstückes auf dem Vereinsgelände an eine Hotelkette.Christoph Bausenwein, Bernd Siegler: Schmelzer, Gerd, in: dies.: das Club-Lexikon, Göttingen: Verlag Die Werkstatt, 2003, S.123f. ISBN 3-89533-376-X Die Kosten für die Modernisierung von Stadion und Trainingsgelände, eine ungeschickte Transferpolitik und schließlich Steuerhinterziehung und Schiedsrichterbestechung führten den Club bis 1994 zurück in die 2. Bundesliga und den Verein kurz vor den finanziellen Ruin. Lediglich die Paraden von Nationaltorhüter Andreas Köpke verhinderten einen frühzeitigeren Absturz. Der siebte Tabellenplatz 1991/92 unter Willi Entenmann blieb nur ein kurzzeitiger Erfolg. Das neue Präsidium um Sven Oberhof, Schmelzers Nachfolger, hatte diesen durch hohe Ablösesummen für die Rückkehrer Dorfner, Eckstein und Zarate teuer erkauft. Nach dieser Saison mussten die Leistungsträger abgegeben werden. Als schließlich der Schuldenstand auf mit 23 Millionen D-Mark einen neuen Rekord erreicht hatte, war innerhalb kurzer Zeit nicht nur Oberhofs Amtszeit vorüber. Sein Schatzmeister Böbel musste wegen Unterschlagung von Vereinsvermögen und Steuerhinterziehung sogar ins Gefängnis. Der neue Präsident Gerhard Voack trug nicht dazu bei, den Verein zur Ruhe zu bringen. Zwar galt der Kader der Saison 1993/94 dank der Rückkehr Zarates, Golkes und Schwabls sowie der Verpflichtung von Alain Sutter und Lubos Kubik durchaus als konkurrenzfähig.Martin Messerer: Mit Zarate zurück in die Zukunft. In: kicker sportmagazin: Sonderheft Bundesliga 1993/94. S. 56f. Voack verkaufte aber zunächst Publikumsliebling Eckstein und entließ dann Trainer Entenmann nach einem 2:0-Sieg über Bayern München. Das Saisonfinale mit dem Phantomtor im vorletzten Spiel beim FC Bayern München brachte den vierten Abstieg. Damit endete die längste ununterbrochene Bundesligazugehörigkeit des 1. FC Nürnberg. Von der Regionalliga zum DFB-Pokal-Sieg Nach dem Rücktritt Voacks und einem kurzen Intermezzo von Ludwig Haas als Vereinspräsident kehrte im Oktober 1994 Michael A. Roth in das Präsidentenamt (offiziell im März 1995) zurück. Er setzte zunächst seinen Plan durch, aus dem 1. FC Nürnberg einen Dachverband zu machen, dem die bisherigen Abteilungen als eigenständige Vereine angehören. Damit trennte er die finanziellen Risiken des Profifußballs von den anderen Abteilungen. Zugleich gelang es ihm, dank langfristiger Werbeverträge für seinen Teppichkonzern sowie persönlicher Bürgschaften bis Oktober 1995 die Schulden auf 11,6 Millionen D-Mark zu drücken und den Verein vor einem Lizenzentzug zu bewahren. Der zwischenzeitliche Tiefpunkt des Abstiegs in die drittklassige Regionalliga Süd wurde jedoch zum Wendepunkt. Finanziell besser aufgestellt gelang unter Trainer Willi Entenmann der sofortige Wiederaufstieg in die 2. Bundesliga. Mit Felix Magath als Übungsleiter gelang der Durchmarsch durch die 2. Bundesliga in die 1. Bundesliga. Magath warf noch vor Saisonstart das Handtuch und auch Nachfolger Willi Reimann blieb nur kurz. Unter Friedel Rausch und mit Rückkehrer Andreas Köpke verpasste der Club im dramatischen Finale der Saison 1998/99 nur wegen der weniger geschossenen Anzahl der Tore den Klassenerhalt. Der 1. FC Nürnberg pendelte nun als typische Fahrstuhlmannschaft zwischen 1. und 2. Bundesliga. Allerdings setzte der Verein nicht mehr auf Hau-Ruck-Aktionen, sondern stellte finanzielle Solidität vor den erzwungenen Erfolg. Mit Trainer Klaus Augenthaler und einem Team mit jungen Talenten wie David Jarolim, Nils-Eric Johannsson und Frank Wiblishauser gelang zwei Jahre später der erneute Aufstieg. Aus dem jährlichen Wechsel der Liga seit 1996 wurde nun ein Zwei-Jahres-Rhythmus. Dem Aufsteiger gelang 2001/02 der Klassenerhalt, doch in der folgenden Saison konnten weder Klaus Augenthaler noch sein kurz vor Saisonende verpflichtete Nachfolger Wolfgang Wolf den insgesamt sechsten Abstieg verhindern. Von den fünf Spielern aus dem ehemaligen Jugoslawien hatte lediglich Rückkehrer Sasa Ciric die notwendige Klasse bewiesen. Trotz der erneuten vorzeitigen Trainerentlassung war der 1. FC Nürnberg deutlich mehr um Kontinuität bemüht. Das Duo Augenthaler/Geenen hatte immerhin fast drei Jahre die sportliche Verantwortung inne gehabt, und auch Nachfolger Wolf sollte mit 2,5 Jahren eine für Nürnberger Verhältnisse lange Amtszeit haben. Ihm gelang mit einer Mannschaft, die er gemeinsam mit Sportdirektor Martin Bader um zumeist wenig bekannte Spieler verstärkte, der Aufstieg und dann der Klassenerhalt. Insbesondere das slowakische Duo Marek Mintál und Robert Vittek erwies sich als absoluter Glücksgriff. Mintál gelang das Kunststück, sowohl in der 2. Liga als auch in der 1. Liga Torschützenkönig zu werden. In der Saison 2005/06 gelang es dank des erneuten Klassenerhalts, dass der 1. FC Nürnberg erstmals seit den frühen 1990ern drei Spielzeiten hintereinander in derselben Spielklasse spielt. Ermöglicht hatten diesen Erfolg der neue Trainer Hans Meyer. Ihm gelang es, die Mannschaft zu stabilisieren und noch in der Vorrunde auf einen Nichtabstiegsplatz zu führen. Dank des aufblühenden Sturms um Robert Vittek, der in der Rückrunde 16 Tore erzielte, Ivan Saenko und Stefan Kießling wurde Nürnberg zum viertbesten Rückrundenteam. Nach der Spielzeit blieb der Großteil der Stammspieler beim Verein. Lediglich Publikumsliebling Stefan Kießling verließ den Club für eine Ablösesumme von 5 Millionen Euro. Mit diesem Transfer hatte der Verein nach dieser Saison endlich wieder eine solide finanzielle Basis erreicht und konnte mit dem Kapitän der tschechischen Nationalmannschaft, Tomáš Galásek von Ajax Amsterdam, einen spektakulären Neuzugang vermelden. 2006/07 konnte das Team unter Meyer nahtlos an die Vorsaison anknüpfen. Am Saisonende stand der 1. FC Nürnberg auf dem sechsten Platz. Wichtiger noch war der Gewinn des DFB-Pokal 2007. Dieser bedeutete den ersten nationalen Titel seit 1968 und die Qualifikation für den UEFA-Pokal. Spieldaten des Endspiels um den DFB-Pokal 2007 Ligazugehörigkeit Der 1. FC Nürnberg war seit der Schaffung des ersten Ligabetriebs in Nürnberg 1905 bis 1969 stets erstklassig. Änderungen in der Ligazugehörigkeit waren nur durch Ligareformen bedingt. *Bezirksliga Nordbayern: 1905 bis 1910, 1915 bis 1923 und 1927 bis 1933 *Ostkreis-Liga (bayernweit): 1910 bis 1914 und 1923 bis 1927 *Gauliga Bayern: 1933 bis 1942 *Gauliga Nordbayern: 1942 bis 1944 *Gauliga Nordbayern/Mittelfranken: 1944 bis 1945 *Oberliga Süd: 1946 bis 1963 *Bundesliga: 1963 bis 1969, 1978 bis 1979, 1980 bis 1984, 1985 bis 1994, 1998 bis 1999, 2001 bis 2003, seit 2004 In der Zweitklassigkeit befand sich der Club seit dem ersten Bundesligaabstieg 1969 gleich mehrmals. *Regionalliga Süd: 1969 bis 1974 *2. Bundesliga Süd: 1974 bis 1978, 1979 bis 1980 *2. Bundesliga: 1984 bis 1985, 1994 bis 1996, 1997 bis 1998, 1999 bis 2001, 2003 bis 2004 Nur ein Jahr befand sich der 1. FC Nürnberg seit seiner Gründung in der Drittklassigkeit. *Regionalliga Süd: 1996 bis 1997 Erfolge * Deutscher Meister (9): 1920, 1921, 1924, 1925, 1927, 1936, 1948, 1961 und 1968 * DFB-Pokalsieger (4): 1935, 1939, 1962 und 2007 * Süddeutscher Meister (7): 1916, 1918, 1920, 1921, 1924, 1927 und 1929 * Bayerischer Meister (1): 1907 * DFB-Pokalfinalist (2): 1940 und 1982 Mit den neun Meisterschaften ist der Club bis heute Vize-Rekordmeister nach Bayern München (20), wobei der BFC Dynamo in der offiziellen Statistik mit 10 gewonnenen DDR-Meisterschaften noch zwischen diesen beiden Vereinen steht. Europapokal *Europapokal der Landesmeister: Viertelfinale 1961/1962, Teilnahme 1968/69 *Europapokal der Pokalsieger: Halbfinale 1962/1963 *UEFA-Pokal: Teilnahme 1965/66, 1966/67, 1988/89 Spieler In der langen Geschichte des 1. FC Nürnberg prägten verschiedenste Spieler das Spiel des Club. Deutschlandweit am bekanntesten sind sicherlich die beiden mit dem Titel des Fußballer des Jahres geehrten Max Morlock (1961) und Andreas Köpke (1993). Mit dem slowakischen Nationalspieler Marek Mintál stellte der Club 2005 erstmals den Torschützenkönig der 1. Bundesliga. Ein Jahr zuvor war Mintal bereits bester Torjäger der 2. Liga geworden. In Nürnberg selbst fiel die angemessene Ehrung der einzelnen Spielerpersönlichkeiten lange Zeit schwer. Zwar wurden im Umfeld um das Nürnberger Stadion einzelne Straßen nach herausragenden Spielern wie Hans Kalb und eben Max Morlock benannt, doch erst 2006 entschloss sich der Verein zu einer systematischen Würdigung von 35 Spielern. Auslöser war die Umbenennung des Stadions, das den Namen eines Produktes eines Sponsors bekommen hatte. Die Fans reagierten darauf aus Protest mit einer symbolischen Umbenennung in Max-Morlock-Stadion. Als Kompromiss benannte der 1. FC Nürnberg zur Saison 2006/07 35 Stadionblöcke nach verdienten Spielern aus der Vereinsgeschichte, die mindestens zwei der folgenden drei Kriterien erfüllen: 400 Einsätze für den Club, Nationalspieler, Deutscher Meister mit dem Club.[http://www.fcn.de/index.php?id=12192 1.FC Nürnberg: Club ehrt verdiente Spieler mit Nennung in den Stadionblöcken, 25. Juni 2006, www.fcn.de (26. Juni 2006)]. Zu den solchermaßen geehrten Spielern gehören zunächst einmal die Nationalspieler der erfolgreichen 1920er Jahre wie Georg Hochgesang, Hans Kalb, Anton Kugler, Luitpold Popp, Baptist Reinmann, Carl Riegel, Hans „Bumbes“ Schmidt, Wolfgang Strobel, Heinrich Stuhlfauth, Hans Sutor und Heinrich Träg. Abgeschlossen wird diese Gruppe durch den Schweizer Nationalspieler Gustav Bark sowie durch Nationalspieler Josef „Seppl“ Schmitt, der auch für den Übergang zwischen den goldenen 20ern und den Erfolgen in den 1930er Jahren steht. Aus der Periode der 1930er Jahre würdigte der Verein seine Nationalspieler Willi Billmann, Georg Köhl, Willi Kund, Andreas Munkert und Richard Oehm sowie Karl Gußner aus der Meistermannschaft von 1936. Zu dieser Gruppe gehört auch der 1936er Meisterspieler Hans Übelein, der auch zu der kleinen Gruppe der Spieler der Nachkriegszeit gehört, die ebenfalls gewürdigt wurden. Unter ihnen ragt besonders Max Morlock heraus, der 1948 und 1961 Meister mit dem Club wurde. Hinzu kommen die Nationalspieler Ludwig Müller, Stefan Reisch, Georg Volkert und Ferdinand Wenauer. Zusätzlich erfüllten noch Gerhard Bergner, Helmut Herbolsheimer, Eduard Schaffer sowie Konrad Winterstein als Meister von 1948 sowie Horst Leupold, Fritz Popp, Heinz Strehl, Kurt Ucko und Roland Wabra aus den Meisterteams der 1960er Jahre die Kriterien für die Benennung eines Stadionblocks. Trainer Seit der Vereinsgründung wechselten 65 Mal die Inhaber des Trainerpostens. Diese Zahl ist umso bemerkenswerter, da der Club erst seit Mitte der 1920er Jahre überhaupt regelmäßig Trainer beschäftigte. Zumeist leiteten Spieler wie Alfred Schaffer das Training, der später von 1933 bis 1935 den Club zum ersten Pokalsieg führte. Der ehemalige englische Nationalspieler Fred Spicksley war 1913 der erste richtige Übungsleiter kurzzeitig engagiert wurden. Er kehrte 1926/27 noch einmal zurück und beendete mit seinem zweiten Engagement die trainerlose Zeit des FCN. Zwischendurch hatte der Club nur Izidor Kürschner mehrmals als Übungsleiter für Meisterschaftsendrunden engagiert. Mehrmals war auch sein Nachfolger Dr. K. Michalke Trainer (1927 bis 1928, 1935 bis 1936, 1946 bis 1947). Überhaupt kehrten viele Trainer bis in die Gegenwart zu einem wiederholten Engagement zum 1. FC Nürnberg zurück. Aus der Vorkriegszeit bemerkenswert sind noch Jenö Konrad, der als Jude wie oben erwähnt auf Grund der Hetze der NSDAP die Stadt verließ sowie Gyuri Orth (1936 bis 1939), Alv Riemke (1939 bis 1941 und 1952 bis 1954) und während des Krieges dann der ehemalige Meisterspieler Hans „Bumbes“ Schmidt (1941 bis 1945 und 1950 bis 1952). Mit Josef „Seppl“ Schmitt (1947 bis 1949) war es einem anderen Meisterspieler vorbehalten, als erster und bislang einziger mit dem 1. FCN sowohl als Spieler wie als Trainer erfolgreich zu sein. Während der Oberligazeit schaffte Franz Binder durch seine Amtszeit von 1955 bis 1960 die bisher längste kontinuierliche Verweildauer auf dem Trainerstuhl des Club. Sein Nachfolger Herbert Widmayer, Meistertrainer von 1961, war am 30. Oktober 1963 dann der erste Trainer, der in der Bundesliga entlassen wurde. In der Bundesliga probierten sich zwei Mal Jeno" Csaknády (1963 bis 1964 und 1965 bis 1966) sowie Gunther Baumann und Jeno" Vincze ohne großen Erfolg als Trainer, ehe Max Merkel es in 26 Monaten Amtszeit (3. Januar 1967 bis 24. März 1969) den Club zunächst vor dem Abstieg bewahrte, zur neunten Meisterschaft führte und dann wieder in den Abstiegskampf verstrickte, aus dem auch Ex-Spieler Robert Körner sowie Kuno Klötzer den Club nicht mehr retten konnten. In der Zweitklassigkeit durfte Hans Tilkowski drei volle Spielzeiten Trainer bleiben. Sein Nachfolger Horst Buhtz wurde nach dem vorletzten Spieltag der Saison 1977/78 entlassen, nachdem sich der Club für die Aufstiegsspiele qualifiziert hatte. In diese führte der jungen Trainer Werner Kern den Club erfolgreich. Als es anschließend in der 1. Bundesliga weniger gut lief, trat zunächst Präsident Lothar Schmechtig zurück, damit sein Nachfolger einen Tag später Kern entlassen konnte. Mit Robert Gebhardt saß erneut ein Ex-Spieler auf dem Trainerstuhl, unterbrochen von einem 51tägigen Intermezzo des Belgiers Jeff Vliers im Sommer 1979. Noch kürzer - von Interimstrainern abgesehen - war im Herbst 1983 das 41tägige Engagement von Rudi Kröner. Von 1981 bis 1983 war mit Udo Klug erstmals wieder ein Trainer länger als zwei Jahre am Stück im Amt. Sein indirekter Nachfolger Heinz Höher gelang durch die Amtszeit vom 1. Januar 1984 bis 30. Juni 1988 die zweitlängste Amtszeit eines Club-Trainers. Er gehört auch zu den wenigen, die nicht vorzeitig entlassen wurden. Dies widerfuhr ihm dann erst als Manager. Die nachfolgenden Amtszeiten von Hermann Gerland (1988 bis 1990) und Arie Haan (1990 bis 1991) dauerten kürzer an. Willi Entenmann kam in zwei Versuchen auf über drei Jahre auf dem Trainerstuhl des 1. FC Nürnberg. Sein erstes Engagement endete mit einer Entlassung nach einem 2:0-Sieg über Bayern München im November 1993. Bis zu seinem zweiten Engagement ab Mai 1996 lösten sich in relativ kurzer Zeit Dieter Renner, Rainer Zobel, Günter Sebert und wieder einmal Hermann Gerland ab. Felix Magath führte den Club 1997/98 aus der 2. Bundesliga, ging dann aber selbst, weil er keine Perspektive für die 1. Liga sah. Sein Nachfolger Willi Reimann gab das Amt nach vier Monaten aus persönlichen Gründen ab. Friedel Rauschs 13monatige Amtszeit war die vorerst letzte kurzzeitige Beschäftigung eines Trainers. Zwar trennte sich der Verein auch von seinen Nachfolgern Klaus Augenthaler und Wolfgang Wolf vorzeitig. Doch war Augenthaler über drei Jahre und Wolf immerhin 2,5 Jahre im Amt. Seit 9. November 2005 ist nun Hans Meyer der 65. Trainer des 1. FC Nürnberg. Der aktuelle Kader Zweite Mannschaft Geschichte Die zweite Mannschaft des Club hat wie auch anderswo ihre Hauptfunktion, Talente an die erste Mannschaft heranzführen. Um diesen möglichst gute Spielpraxis zu bieten, soll die Mannschaft nebenbei auch so hochklassig wie möglich spielen. Dies gelang in der Vergangenheit nicht immer. Erstmals gelang dem Club-Unterbau 1955 der Aufstieg in die drittklassige Amateurliga Bayern. Nach vier Spielzeiten mit den Platzierungen 6, 13, 8 und zuletzt 14 ging es jedoch zurück in die lokale Ligastruktur.Grüne 2001, S. 503 Im Schatten der Meistermannchaft von 1961 reifte auch eine gute zweite Mannschaft heran, die 1965 in die bayerische Amateurliga zurückkehrte und als Neuling gleich die Vizemeisterschaft errang. Damit waren die Club-Amateure auch für die Amateurmeisterschaft qualifiziert, scheiterten dort aber in der 1. Runde an der SG Westend Frankfurt mit 1:1 und 0:1. In der Bayernliga rutschte die Mannschaft zugleich von Saison zu Saison immer tiefert in der Tabelle ab. Über die Platzierungen 5, 7, 10, 13, 12 und 15 landete das Team 1973 schließlich auf dem 18. Platz und stieg mit 103 Gegentreffern wieder in die Landesliga ab. Während die A-Junioren ein Jahr später die deutsche Meisterschaft errangen, konnten sie nach dem Wechsel in den Seniorenbereich der zweiten Mannschaft nicht weiterhelfen. Erst 1980 kehrten sie mit Schwung in die nunmehr zur Amateur-Oberliga reformierte Bayernliga zurück. Im selben Jahr waren die Club-Amateure erstmals in der Hauptrunde des DFB-Pokals vertreten, schieden in der 1. Runde jedoch bei TuS Schloß Neuhaus mit 2:3 n.V. aus. In der Oberliga stürmte der Nachwuchs auf den zweiten Tabellenplatz. Nachdem die besten Spieler in die Bundesligamannschaft abgewandert waren, erfolgte jedoch nach einem 13. Platz 1982 nach der Saison 1982/83 erneut der Abstieg. Im DFB-Pokal 1982 war die Mannschaft am SSV Ulm 1846 im Wiederholungsspiel gescheitert.Hardy Grüne: 1. FC Nürnberg Amateure in: ders. (2001): Vereinslexikon. Enzyklopädie des deutschen Ligafußballs. Band 7. Kassel: AGON Sportverlag, S. 351. ISBN 3-89784-147-9 Während die Bundesligamannschaft 1983/84 einen Negativrekord nach dem nächsten aufstellte und am Saisonende ohne jeden Auswärtspunkt abstieg, reifte in der Viertklassigkeit der Landesliga Mitte bei den abgestiegenen Amateuren ein Jahrgang heran, der nicht nur die sofortige Rückkehr in die Bayernliga schaffte, sondern in Gestalt seiner wichtigsten Spieler wie Roland Grahammer und Dieter Eckstein auch der ersten Mannschaft zum Bundesligaaufstieg verhalf. Der talentiertesten Spieler beraubt hielt sich die zweite Mannschaft erneut nur drei Jahre in der Amateuroberliga und stieg 1987 schließlich wieder ab. Zwischendurch gelang dem Team der bis heute größte Erfolg im DFB-Pokal, als in der Pokalrunde 1984/85 in der 1. Hauptrunde daheim Südwest Ludwigshafen besiegt wurde. In der 2. Runde verlor der Club daheim gegen den SC Jülich 10. In den folgenden Jahren verpasste die zweite Mannschaft nicht nur die Rückkehr in die Oberliga Bayern, sondern wurde durch die Einführung der Regionalliga 1994 sogar in die Fünftklassigkeit herabgestuft. Der Sprung in die erste Mannschaft wurde für die Spieler der zweiten nur durch deren Absturz bis in die Regionalliga 1996 vereinfacht. Für Aufsehen und den bis heute wohl größten Zuschauerandrang sorgten die Club-Amateure durch ihr Aufeinandertreffen mit Borussia Mönchengladbach in der 1. Hauptrunde des DFB-Pokal 1996, das im Frankenstadion mit 0:3 verloren ging. Als der ersten 1998 der Durchmarsch in die 1. Bundesliga gelang, kehrte auch die zweite Mannschaft wieder in die bayerische Amateuroberliga zurück. Die letzte prominente Verstärkung aus der zweiten Mannschaft war Cacau. Ansonsten dient die durch die Auflagen des DFB für zweite Mannschaften von Bundesligisten zur „U23“ umfunktionierte Mannschaft vor allem Talenten aus der A-Jugend als Warteraum für den Durchbruch in der ersten Mannschaft und als Möglichkeit für Profispieler, nach Verletzungen wieder Spielpraxis zu gewinnen. Die Spielstätten Von den ersten Gehversuchen auf der Deutschherrnwiese an der Pegnitz in Mitten Nürnbergs über das vereinseigene Stadion in Zerzabelshof bis hin zum heutigen easyCredit-Stadion blickt der 1. FC Nürnberg auf insgesamt neun unterschiedliche Spielstätten zurück. '→ Deutschherrnwiese ' Als erster Platz für Fußballspiele diente dem neugegründeten Verein ein Exerzierplatz im Pegnitzgrund, die sogenannte Deutschherrnwiese. Wie heute noch bei vielen Bolzplätzen mussten die Spieler zu jedem Spiel Torstangen und Eckpfosten selbst mitbringen. Ein besonderer Vorzug des Platzes war das nahegelegene Lokal „Burenhütte“. Hier fand nicht nur am 4. Mai 1900 die Gründung des Vereins statt. Das Lokal diente auch als Vereinsheim und Umkleideraum. Als der Club für seine ersten Spiele gegen auswärtige Gelder Eintritt verlangen wollte, zeigte sich die Notwendigkeit einer Umzäunung des Geländes. Der Magistrat der Stadt Nürnberg verweigerte sich jedoch diesem Ansinnen.Bausenwein, Harald Kaiser, Bernd Siegler: Die Legende vom Club. Die Geschichte des 1. FC Nürnberg. Verlag Die Werkstatt, Göttingen 2006, hier S. 306. ISBN 3-89533-536-3 '→ Ziegelgasse ' Der Verein pachtete nun ein 10.000 Quadratmeter großes Sportfeld in der Ziegelgasse im Nürnberger Stadtteil Steinbühl. Für insgesamt 14.000 Mark baute der Verein eine Umkleidehütte, Kassenhäuschen, eine Holztribüne mit 300 Sitzplätzen und natürlich einen Zaun. Mit dem beginnenden Ligabetrieb im Jahr 1905 gab es regelmäßige Spiele und ausreichenden Besuch, um die Kosten schnell zu decken. Das größte Ereignis an der Ziegelgasse war das Endspiel um die dritte deutsche Meisterschaft 1906 zwischen dem VfB Leipzig und dem 1. FC Pforzheim. Der Andrang von 1.100 Zuschauern zeigte bereits die Grenzen des Platzes auf.Bausenwein et.al. 2006, S. 306 '→ Schweinau ' Der Verein war bei der Suche nach einem größeren Gelände schnell fündig geworden und eröffnete bereits am 28. Februar 1908 einen neuen, doppelt so großen Platz im 1899 eingemeindeten Vorort Schweinau. Die Pachtsumme für fünf Jahre betrug 25.000 Mark. Der Platz mit Laufbahn war von Erdwällen für Zuschauer umgeben und verfügte über eine kleine überdachte Holztribüne, die auch Umkleideräume mit sanitären Anlagen beherbergte. Im Herbst 1911 strömten zum Derby gegen die SpVgg Fürth 6.000 Zuschauer. Damit war auch dieser Platz rasch zu klein geworden.Bausenwein et.al. 2006, S. 307 '→ Zerzabelshof I ' Im September 1910 hatte der Lokalrivale aus Fürth mit dem Stadion am Ronhofer Weg ein 8.000 Zuschauer fassendes Stadion eröffnet, das als modernstes Stadion Deutschlands galt und den Fürthern hohe regelmäßige Zuschauereinnahmen garantierte.Bausenwein et. al.: Franken am Ball, 2003, S. 34 So war es eine Mischung aus Konkurrenzdenken und praktischer Notwendigkeit, die den 1. FC Nürnberg unter dem Vorsitz des Gründungsvorstandes Christoph Heinz dazu bewegte, ein eigenes Grundstück zu kaufen. Denn bereits zweimal hatte der Verein Geld in gepachtete Grundstücke investiert, die rasch zu klein geworden waren.Bausenwein et.al. 2006, S. 307f. Im außerhalb der Stadtgrenzen gelegenen Zerzabelshof, das erst 1923 nach Nürnberg eingemeindet wurde, kaufte der Verein seinem Mitglied Karl Hertel für 130.000 Mark ein 47.000 Quadratmeter großes Grundstück ab. Ein Nebeneffekt war, dass die Gemeinde Zerzabelshof auf den Eintrittspreis für Fußballspiele keine Lustbarkeitssteuer erhob.Werner Skretny: Sportpark „Zabo“, in: ders. (Hrsg.): Das große Buch der deutschen Fußball-Stadien, Göttingen: Verlag Die Werkstatt, 2001. S. 283-285, ISBN 3-89533-306-9 Für 300.000 Mark errichtete der Club Übungsplätze, ein Vereinsheim, Tennisplätze für die Tennisabteilung und schließlich ein Stadion. Die Ausgaben refinanzierte der Club auf eine vielfältige Weise. Ein Mitglied übernahm einen Teil der Kosten, Anteilsscheine von der Investition in den Schweinauer Platz wurden nicht voll ausgezahlt, Reklamemarken mit der Darstellung der Sportarten im FCN erlösten 1.200 Mark. Die Freiherllich von Tucher'sche Brauerei gewährte dem Verein eine günstig verzinste Hypothek, die Nürnberger Lebensversicherungsbank übernahm die erste Hypothek. Schließlich wurde der Preis für Dauerkarten erhöht und die Ermäßigung auf den Vorverkauf abgeschafft. Am 24. September 1913 wurde das 8.000 Zuschauer fassende Rund gegen Eintracht Braunschweig eingeweiht. Die Architekten Heinz und Richard Gerling hatten nicht nur ein Stadion mit Laufbahn errichtet, sondern für den Verein einen Sportpark mit Schwimmbad und Tennisplätzen errichtet. Während in anderen Städten wie Köln, Frankfurt am Main oder Altona die Kommunen Sportparks errichteten, war die Finanzierung aus Vereinsmitteln durch den 1. FC Nürnberg die Ausnahme in Deutschland. Zudem ließ sich die Stadt Nürnberg nicht davon abhalten, nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg mit dem und um das Städtische Stadion ebenfalls einen kommunalen Sportpark zu bauen (siehe unten). Während der Ort Zerzabelshof im Volksmund „Zabala“ genannt wurde, prägte ein Vereinsmitglied im Jahr 1915 den Begriff „Zabo“ als Kosenamen für das Stadion. Bis 1926 wurde das Stadion auf eine Kapazität von 25.000 Zuschauern erweitert. Hinter einem der beiden Spielfeldtore überragte ein eindrucksvolles Kriegsmahnmal die Zuschauertribünen. '→ Zerzabelshof II ' Das Stadion war 1943 bei einem Bombenangriff schwer zerstört worden und zudem nach dem Krieg von der amerikanischen Militärregierung beschlagnahmt worden. Daher trug der Club seine Heimspiele zunächst ausgerechnet im Fürther Ronhof aus. Auch das 1925 errichtete Städtische Stadion am Dutzendteich kontrollierte das amerikanische Militär. Im September 1948 kehrte der Verein auf sein eigenes Gelände zurück und entschied sich für den Wiederaufbau des Zabo.Bausenwein et.al. 2006, S. 309f. Unter der Planung von Franz Ruff, der u.a. den Bau der Kongresshalle auf dem Reichsparteitagsgelände geführt hatte, entstand ein Stadion für 35.000 Zuschauer. Die Haupttribüne war ein Eisenbetonskelettbau mit einem Betonbach, das zwei je 28 Zentimeter starke Stahlrohre trugen, die die Last von je 250 Tonnen tragen konnten. Beide Stützen hatten bewegliche Lagerungen, um größere Spannungen zu vermeiden. Die Tribüne selbst bot 2.450 Zuschauern auf 80 cm breiten Sitzen Platz. Im Innenraum der Tribüne waren 22 Kabinen, sechs Duschräume, eine Turnhalle sowie Räume für den Platzwart und den Rundfunk untergebracht. Die Tribüne und damit das gesamte Stadion wurde an Pfingsten 1950 eröffnet. In den Oberligajahren und dem damit einhergehenden Zuschauerandrang - der Schnitt schwankte zwischen 11.067 1954/55 und 21.867 1961/62 - erwies sich weniger das Stadion selbst als zu klein. Vielmehr wurde der An- und Abreiseverkehr, der im Zuge der zunehmenden Motorisierung des Individualverkehrs verstärkt mit dem Personenkraftwagen erfolgte, zum Problem. Im engen Zerzabelshof gab es schlicht zu wenig Parkplätze. Ursprünglich hatte die Stadt den Bau der Tribünen nur genehmigen wollen, wenn für 2.000 Stellplätze gesorgt worden wäre. 1957 wurde der Verein von dieser Forderung jedoch befreit, da die Stadt die Forderung erst nach Baubeginn erhoben hatte. Allerdings war dieser ohne Genehmigung erfolgt, rechtlich abgesegnet wurde das Stadion erst sechs Jahre nach der Einweihung. Da bei anderen Abteilungen des Vereins ebenfalls der Wunsch nach moderneren Sportanlagen laut wurde, entschloss sich der Verein unter Präsident Walter Luther zum Verkauf des Geländes. Am 1. September 1966 begann der Abriss. Heute befindet sich auf dem Gelände eine Wohnanlage.Christoph Bausenwein, Bernd Siegler: Zabo, in: dies.: das Club-Lexikon, Göttingen: Verlag Die Werkstatt, 2003, S.155f. ISBN 3-89533-376-X '→ Valznerweiher ' Aus dem Erlös des Zaboverkaufs erwarb der Verein am 8. Juli 1965 das Gelände der ehemaligen Kraft durch Freude-Stadt am Valznerweiher. Auf dem Schutt der ehemaligen Unterkünfte für Teilnehmer an den Reichsparteitagen baute der Club eines der für damalige Verhältnisse modernsten Vereinsgelände.Bausenwein et.al. 2006, S. 310. Neben Trainingsanlagen für die Fußballer und einem 7.000 Zuschauer Platz bietenden Fußballplatz, auf dem die II. Mannschaft und die Jugend ihre Heimspiele austrägt, umfasst das Gelände auch ein Schwimmbad und Tennisplätze. Der Verein musste sogar den bayerischen Landwirtschaftsminister Alois Hundhammer einschalten, um den Freistaat Bayern überzeugen zu können, das Gelände nicht zu spekulativen, sonder zu Gemeinnützigkeiten Zwecken zu erwerben. Dadurch konnte der Verein die 210.000 Quadratmeter für 6 DM pro QM statt 52 DM, wie es dem Verkehrswert entsprochen hätte, kaufen. Die Einweihung fand am 31. Oktober 1968 statt.Christoph Bausenwein, Bernd Siegler: Neuer Zabo, in: dies.: das Club-Lexikon, Göttingen: Verlag Die Werkstatt, 2003, S.102f. ISBN 3-89533-376-X '→ Städtisches Stadion ' Die Stadt Nürnberg beauftragte 1923 den Architekten Otto Ernst Schweizer als Kern des neuen städtischen Sport- und Erholungsgeländes zwischen Luitpoldhain, Schmausenbuck und Dutzendteich ein Stadion zu errichten. Am 10. Juni 1928 wurde das durch seinen charakteristischen achteckigen Grundriss geprägte Stadion eröffnet. Im Rahmen der Olympischen Spielen 1928 in Amsterdam wurde das Stadion mit einer Goldmedaille für den besonderen Entwurf ausgezeichnet. Insbesondere die 100 Meter lange Haupttribüne war durch die Dachkonstruktion eine Besonderheit. Sechs gusseiserne Säulen mit einem Durchmesser von 18 bis 20 cm trugen ein ausladendes Betondach. Hinter den 15 Sitzreihen für 2.544 Zuschauer war Raum für einen sieben Meter Wandelgang, der auch für die Bewirtschaftung genutzt werden konnte.Werner Skretny: Einmalige Achteckform, in: ders. (Hrsg.): Das große Buch der deutschen Fußball-Stadien, Göttingen: Verlag Die Werkstatt, 2001. S. 280-282, ISBN 3-89533-306-9 Das Stadion mit Aschenbahn bot 37.000 Zuschauern Platz. Zunächst diente das Stadion vor allem für Turnfeste und Leichtathletikveranstaltungen. Nur selten fanden Fußballspiele wie das Endspiel um die deutsche Meisterschaft 1929, das ausgerechnet die SpVgg Fürth gewann, statt. Während der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus integrierte es Albert Speer als „Stadion der Hitlerjugend“ in die Anlagen für die Reichsparteitage. Während der Beschlagnahmung durch die Amerikaner von 1945 bis 1961 hieß das Stadion „Victory Stadium“. Während sich der 1. FC Nürnberg 1950 noch gegen einen Umzug von Zerzabelshof in das städtische Stadion entschieden hatte, einigte sich die Vereinsführung nach dem Gewinn der deutschen Meisterschaft 1962 mit der Stadt über einen Ausbau des Stadions.Bausenwein et.al. 2006, S. 312. Im Sommer 1963 begann die Renovierung der Haupttribüne und des Flutlichtes sowie eine Verkürzung der Aschenbahn. Weitere Baumaßnahmen im Gesamtwert von acht Millionen D-Mark folgten. 1965 fasste das Stadion 64.238 Zuschauer (14.700 Sitzplätze), durch Stahlrohrtribünen an den offenen Ecken (siehe Foto) konnte die Kapazität um 7.000 Plätze erhöht werden. Bereits während der Meisterschaftssaison 1967/68 erwies sich das Stadion als unmodern. Doch die Stadt Nürnberg verzichtete auf die Möglichkeit, für einen Umbau zur Fußballweltmeisterschaft 1974 in Deutschland günstige Finanzierungsmittel zu erhalten. 1986 stellte die Landesgewerbeanstalt fest, dass das Tribünendach baufällig sei, weshalb eine Modernisierung des Stadions endgültig erforderlich wurde. '→ Frankenstadion ' Die Politik spielte bei der Entscheidung für die Totalsanierung des Stadions eine entscheidende Rolle. Der Oberbürgermeisterkandidat der CSU Günter Beckstein überredete kurz vor den anstehenden Wahlen Bayerns Ministerpräsident Franz Josef Strauß zur Zusage, dass der Freistaat Bayern die Hälfte der Umbaukosten von 52 Millionen D-Mark übernehme.Bausenwein et.al. 2006, S. 312f. Während des laufenden Spielbetriebs wurden bis September 1991 die alten Tribünen durch neue ersetzt, einzig die Grundform des Stadions blieb erhalten. Die Kosten für den versuchten, letztlich aber gescheiterten Erhalt der denkmalgeschützten Haupttribüne trieben den Gesamtpreis am Ende auf 68 Millionen D-Mark. Nach der Sanierung war das Stadion komplett überdacht und bot 52.500 Zuschauern Platz. Nach einer späteren Reduzierung der Stehplätze sank das Fassungsvermögen auf 44.600 Plätze. '→ easyCredit-Stadion ' Der Schritt zum heutigen easyCredit-Stadion beinhaltete mehr als nur die Umbenennung des Stadion. Die Stadt Nürnberg legte vor der Fußballweltmeisterschaft 2006 alles daran, nicht noch einmal wie 1974 die Chance zu einem Umbau zu verpassen. Durch die Absenkung des Spielfeldes wurde die Sicht verbessert - das Stadion verfügt noch immer über eine Tartanbahn und ist kein reines Fußballstadion. Zudem wurden in den Tribünen VIP-Logen eingebaut und das Stadion mit modernen Videoanzeigetafeln ausgestattet. Während internationaler Spiele können 44.308 Zuschauer auf überdachten Sitzplätzen das Stadion besuchen.Bausenwein et.al. 2006, S. 313. Bei Bundesligaspielen erhöht sich die Kapazität durch die Umwandlung einiger Sitzplatzblöcke in Stehplätze für 7.800 Fans auf 46.780 Personen (38.980 Sitzplätze). Anhänger Die Anhänger des 1. FC Nürnberg, die auch „Cluberer“ genannt werden, kennzeichnen sich selbst durch eine besonders ausgeprägte Leidensfähigkeit. Diese findet im Selbsturteil „Der Club is a Depp!“ ihren besonderen Ausdruck, seit es dem Club als amtierender Meister 1969 gelang, aus der Bundesliga abzusteigen. Ansonsten sind die Clubfans in ihrer Geschichte durch drei Charakteristika gekennzeichnet: Massenbewegung, Gewaltbereitschaft und Kreativität. Diese drei Elemente finden sich bereits in der frühen Geschichte des 1. FC Nürnberg: #Es war am 1. Juni 1908, als das Gastspiel der englischen Spitzenmannschaft aus Sunderland mit 3.000 Zuschauern erstmals eine Vorahnung auf den späteren Massenansturm auslösen gab. 9.000 Zuschauer wollten 1913 den Vergleich zwischen dem Club und der SpVgg Fürth im neuen Stadion in Zerzabelshof sehen. Doch zu einem echten Massenphänomen wurde der 1. FC Nürnberg erst nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg. Einerseits entwickelte sich Fußball in dieser Zeit generell zu einem Zuschauersport, andererseits erlebte der Club mit den fünf deutschen Meisterschaften zwischen 1920 und 1927 seine erfolgreichste Zeit. Begeisterte Empfänge für erfolgreiche Helden sind dabei kein Phänomen der Neuzeit. So erwarteten 40 bis 50.000 Nürnberger die Titelverteidiger von 1921 bei ihrer Rückkehr am Nürnberger Hauptbahnhof. Auch auf der Strecke zur Meisterfeier blieb der Tross immer wieder in den begeisternden Massen stecken. Eugen Seybold, Herausgeber der Zeitschrift Fußball, berichtete von Menschen, die „mit einer Begeisterung, wie es kein Fürst und kein Kaiser ... in Nürnberg je erlebt haben“ schrieen.Bausenwein et.al. 2006, S. 292. #Nicht nur Massenbegeisterung, sondern auch Ausschreitungen beim Fußball waren bereits in den 1920ern bekannt. Beim ersten der endlosen Endspiele von 1922 in Leipzig bewarfen die Nürnberger Fans, die auf einer Nottribüne zusammengepfercht waren, vor ihnen postierte Zuschauer mit Steinen und Flaschen. Ein Nürnberger Fan schrieb zwei Jahre später noch beeindruckt: „Wie das flog, klirrte und in der Sonne glitzerte, als so einige tausend Sodawasserflaschen auf einem Frontabschnitt von 200 Meter hoch im Bogen auf die vorderen Reihen niederprasselten. Es war lieblich anzusehen, wie sie da im schwarzen Dreck zur Deckung gegen die feindlichen Geschosse niedergestreckt lagen, die Damen mit den weißen Sommer-Kleidern. So was muss man gesehen haben. Da muss man dabei gewesen sein!“zitiert nach Bausenwein et.al. 2006, S. 293f. Bei den Derbys gegen die SpVgg Fürth gab es bei der An- und Abreise nach Fürth immer wieder gewalttätige Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Clubfans und ihnen auflauernden Fürthern.Bausenwein et.al. 2006, S. 295. #1924 waren es Clubfans, die beim Endspiel in Berlin ihre zahlenmäßige Unterlegenheit durch Wimpel und Fahnen auszugleichen versuchten. Beim Endspiel 1925 in Frankfurt verwandelten die Nürnberger das Frankfurter Waldstadion in ein schwarz-rotes Fahnenmeer. Während die Clubberer diese Tradition begründeten erlernten sie ihrerseits beim Endspiel 1927 von den Berlinern organisierte Schlachtrufe. Das „Ha-ho-he, Hertha BSC“ der Berliner beantworteten die Clubfans noch im selben Spiel nach dem 2:0-Sieg mit dem ersten überlieferten Fanruf „Hi-ha-ho, Hertha ist k.o.“. Bis zum Beginn der Bundesligazeiten war das Verhältnis zwischen den Spielern und den Anhängern überwiegend familiär geprägt. Die meisten Spieler, aber auch die Gegner, kamen aus der Region. Die Fans konnten einigen Spielern auch im Alltag in deren Lotto-Toto-Annahmestellen und Schreibwarenläden begegnen. Die langjährige Zweitklassigkeit während der 1970er Jahre gilt heute als eine Ursache für die Verwurzelung des Club mit seinen 380 Fanklubs und über 15.000 Mitgliedern in der Region FrankenBausenwein et.al. 2006, S. 298.: Zitat:Während aus Fußballern Popstars wurden das Spiel sich immer mehr zu Geschäft wandelte, entstand eine starke Verankerung des 1. FC Nürnberg in Franken, die sich bis heute in den zahlreichen Fanklubs widerspiegelt.|Bausenwein et.al. 2006, S. 298 Der erste Fanklub entstand mit dem „Fanklub Seerose“ in der Zweitligasaison 1970/71 nach dem Vorbild des „Fanklub Hessen Kassel“. Das Lokal Seerose am Dutzendteich war damals ein Treffpunkt für die sogenannten KuttenfansBausenwein et.al. 2006, S. 300f., für den Begriff vgl. [http://www.bpb.de/themen/UW7Q2A,0,0,Kuttenfans.html Gunter A. Pilz: Kuttenfans. Der Verein als (Über-) Lebensinhalt, in: Dossier Fußball-WM 2006, www.bpb.de (3. Juni 2007)] Da die Zweitklassigkeit mit der Regionalliga Süd zunächst noch sehr kleinräumig organisiert war, konnten auch zu den Auswärtsspielen stets 4 bis 5.000 Cluberer mitreisen. Während die Seerosenfans immer wieder in Schlägereien verwickelt waren, war der Kern der entstehenden Hooligan-Szene im 1980 gegründeten Fanklub „Red Devils“ organisiert. Dieser umfasste 1981/82 etwa 100 Mitglieder und galt in der Bundesliga bis zum Mauerfall 1989 „als führend“.Bausenwein et.al. 2006, S. 302. Der Verein setzte erstmals in der Regionalligasaison 1996/97 einen hauptamtlichen Fanbeauftragten ein, im Jahr 2006 arbeiteten drei Fanbeauftragte beim FCN. Seit Ende der 1990er Jahre hat der Verein die Betreuung der Fanklubs auf zehn Fanbezirke aufgeteilt, denen jeweils ein Koordinator vorsteht. In den Bezirken 1 bis 6 sind Fanklubs aus unterschiedlichen Regionen Frankens organisiert. Der 1998 gegründete Supporters-Club bildet den Bezirk 7. In den weiteren Bezirken sind die Rollstuhlfahrer, das Fanprojekt Nürnberg und das Internet/Weltweit, das Fanclubs aus aller Welt betreut, organisiert.[http://www.fcn.de/index.php?id=8430 Die Fan-Bezirke, www.fcn.de (3. Juni 2007)] Seit 2002 gibt es den FCN-Fanverband, dem überwiegend Fanklubs der Bezirke 2, 3 und 4 angehören. Insgesamt 230 Fanorganisationen mit ca. 14.000 Mitgliedern sind hier verbunden.[http://www.fanverband.de/fanverband/index.html Der FCN-Fanverband e.V.. www.fanverband.de (3. Juni 2007)]| Der Fanverband will die Arbeit und Interessen der Fanklubs unterstützen und bezirksübergreifende Aktivitäten koordinieren.[http://www.fanverband.de/fanverband/aufgaben.html Die Aufgaben und Ziele des FCN-Fanverband e.V.. www.fanverband.de (3. Juni 2007)]| Insbesondere die rund 800 im Supportersclub organisierten Fans stehen der Arbeit des Fanverbands kritisch gegenüber und beklagen, dass beim Fanverband „nicht immer unbedingt das Wohl der Fans und die Fanarbeit im Vordergrund“[http://www.sc-n.de/dersc/chronik.php Der SC, www.sc-n.de (3. Juni 2007)] stehe. Unabhängig von diesen Strukturen organisierten sich seit 1994 die Anhänger der Ultràs als „Ultràs Nürnberg 1994“. Deren Mitgliederzahl wuchs bis 2005 auf rund 1.000 Personen an.[http://www.un94.com/index.php?con=geschichte&sub=ueber Julius: Die Geschichte der Ultras Nürnberg 1994, Oktober 2005 (3. Juni 2007)] Bei den Heimspielen versammelt sich der Kern der Anhänger in der Nordkurve des Stadions. War früher der „Block 4“ des Städtischen Stadions das Zentrum der Unterstützung, sind es im easyCredit-Stadion die Blöcke 7, 9 und 11, sowie seit der Saison 2005/06 durch den Umzug der Ultras aus Block 7 vor allem auch im Oberrangblock 8. Die Fans des FCN unterhalten seit Anfang der 1980er Jahre eine innige Fanfreundschaft mit den Anhängern des FC Schalke 04. So kann man bei fast jedem Spiel des FCN im Ruhrgebiet Schalker im Block der Nürnberger antreffen. Umgekehrt wird der FC Schalke 04 von den Cluberern im Süden, zum Beispiel in München oder beim Stuttgart, unterstützt. Für die Ursache dieser ersten intensiven Fanfreundschaft in Deutschland gibt es zahlreiche Varianten, deren gemeinsamer Kern eine Begegnung zwischen Nürnberger Mitgliedern des Fanklubs Red Devils und Schalker Gelsen-Szene ist. Einmal war es eine zufällige Begegnung bei einer Zugfahrt, ein anderes Mal die gemeinsame Verbrüderung bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit Bayernfans. Eine weitere Variante geht auf eine erste indirekte Begegnung durch eine Reportage des Stern über Schalke-Fans zurück, die auf den Fotos auch Aufnäher des 1. FCN trugen. Bis heute gilt die Qualität der Verbundenheit zwischen Clubfans und Anhängern von Schalke 04 als „in der deutschen Fußballlandschaft einmalig“.Bausenwein et.al. 2006, S. 304ff. Erstmals offiziell zelebriert wurde die Freundschaft am 14. Dezember 1991 mit offiziell genehmigten bengalischen Feuern und Fahnenkorso im Frankenstadion. Darüber hinaus pflegen die Ultras Nürnberg eine enge Freundschaft zu den Ultras des SK Rapid Wien sowie den Fanszenen von Brescia Calcio, dem IFK Göteborg und Olympique Marseille. Zugleich stellen sie größer werdende Differenzen zu den Schalker Ultras fest. Sponsoren mister.lady (Hauptsponsor), Adidas (Ausrüster), Staedtler (Sponsor von Trainer Hans Meyer), ARO, Audi, Coca-Cola, Gerstacker, Kulmbacher, Mercedes-Benz, N-ERGIE, Nestlé Schöller, Nürnberger Versicherungsgruppe, ODDSET, Rehau AG, Schröter-Transporte-Umzüge Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage des Vereins Literatur * Christoph Bausenwein, Bernd Siegler, Herbert Liedel: Franken am Ball. Geschichte und Geschichten eines Fußballjahrhunderts. Würzburg 2003, ISBN 3-429-02462-5 * Christoph Bausenwein, Harald Kaiser, Bernd Siegler: Die Legende vom Club. Die Geschichte des 1. FC Nürnberg. Verlag Die Werkstatt, Göttingen 2006, ISBN 3-89533-536-3 * Christoph Bausenwein, Bernd Siegler: das Club-Lexikon, Göttingen: Verlag Die Werkstatt, 2003, ISBN 3-89533-376-X * Christoph Bausenwein, Harald Kaiser, Herbert Liedel: 1. FCN, Der Club, 100 Jahre [[Fußball]]. Nürnberg : Tümmels, 1999, ISBN 3-921590-70-1 Anmerkungen Nurnberg Kategorie:Nürnberg